Xavier
Xavier is a fictional character who first appeared in the X-AVR series of short stories. He was created by Gilbert Martinez and was inspired by the independent horror game Avian. Fictional Character Biography 'Origins: 1981' Xavier was originally known as X-AVR when he was created by scientists. They had been working on him since late 1980 and finally brought him to life on March 22, 1981. However, a scientist named Mark D. Avian accidentally contaminated the serum meant to bring Xavier to life, yet he didn't have time to correct it. The serum is injected into Xavier. Soon after he is brought to life, severe mutations occur that cause Xavier to lose his lower body, have long spikes for hands, and hover. Feeling betrayed by the scientists, Xavier kills the scientists. Mark manages to escape. After his rampage, Xavier makes his way into the city after getting advice from two young men with cameras, named Jake and Bill. Xavier manages to find shelter in an alleyway. He comes across a newspaper article written by a man named Xavier Larsen. He likes the name, and so it becomes his alias. Soon afterwards, he meets a homeless man named Joe. Joe had been living in the alley since 1975 after a divorce left him with absolutely nothing. Joe tells Xavier that they are both in Seattle. Much to Xavier's surprise, he and Joe quickly befriend each other. However, after a fight breaks out between some teenagers and Joe, Xavier kills one of the teenagers in broad daylight. Because of this, Joe and Xavier are forced to live a life on the run as both the public and police come after them. On April 17, 1981, Joe and Xavier were in Kirksville, Missouri. During that time, Joe revealed more about himself to Xavier, and the two became closer as friends. On May 18, 1981, Xavier stumbled across a piece of the Tesseract. Upon touching it, he was transported to our Earth. However, due to unknown complications, Xavier was transformed into an entity that could only inhabit objects and humans in order to exist. '1981–2015' Xavier continued to live a metaphysical existence throughout the 1980s, 1990s, and 2000s. On August 1, 2014, he was discovered by the Guardians of the Galaxy, who finally gave him a body just like his own. He was present during the Omniversal Convergence of 2015. 'After 2015' After the Convergence, Xavier joined the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agency. He joined them in their ongoing efforts to stop Devil Hulk from gaining control of the Omniverse. However, there are occasional attempts by Devil Hulk and his affiliates to get Xavier to join their side. No matter how many attempts are made to do this, Xavier refuses to join them, as he knows that Devil Hulk will find him unworthy and therefore destroy him. Xavier is present during the Battle of New York City, where the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., and their many allies fend off Devil Hulk. Devil Hulk is defeated, leaving behind eggs that will eventually be reincarnations of Devil Hulk. Xavier helps in destroying the eggs. However, one egg is carried off by Dylan Guptill, mistaking it for a pet; Devil Hulk will later rise again. In 2022, Gil upgrades Xavier. He gives him a cranial plate that allows him to have high intelligence and so his mind can never be erased, a robotic lower body, and robotic hands with retractable spikes. The cranial plate and mouth shoot fire and his eyes glow red whenever he is at least annoyed or irritated; the more annoyed or irritated he becomes, the more intense these effects are. He also gives him black tendrils that extend from his back, which allow him to multitask. Xavier has retained this appearance ever since. Even though he has legs, he can still hover at will. Personality Xavier has a notably irritable temperament, although he is trustworthy and loyal to his friends. His feelings of betrayal towards the scientists give way to him feeling depression and spite for his appearance. He feels like he is nothing more than a pawn in the game of life. However, despite his negativity, he still displays many moments of curiosity. He feels a strange need to learn about and adapt to humanity. This is because the scientists who created him had intended him to adapt to humanity. After his involvements in the efforts against Devil Hulk, Xavier's personality begins to improve. He begins to realize that his mutations and abilities can be used to do good as well as bad, although he intends to do good. His allies believe him to be a truly good being who was merely a victim of uncontrollable circumstances. Affiliations Allies *The Avengers *S.H.I.E.L.D. *The Guardians of the Galaxy *The Council of the Stars *The Guys Enemies *Devil Hulk *Sonic.exe *Red *The Army of Darkness *Thanos See Also *X-AVR series **X-AVR **X-AVR Chapter II: Lying Low